


Make Your Wish Come True

by theprincessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Lee Jeno, Bottom Na Jaemin, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Switching, Top Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: 7Dream gather to watch Jaemin's NCT U debut MV forMake A Wishand Jaemin tries to read Jeno's mind.(it's just nomin porn. that's it.)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	Make Your Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! AKDHASF;SJFSGFJGSHF THIS IS ME PROJECTING
> 
> This is hot off the press, raw, unedited and all my feelings about NCT U Jaemin wrapped up in a nomin fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Jaemin follows Donghyuck around the Dream dorm's kitchen, hoping his puppy eyes 'please don't do this to me' look and prayer hands will be enough to get him to put his iPad down, turn it off and call an end to this “family meeting”. Donghyuck twirls around mid-stride, his irritation from Jaemin's desperation sliding into a smirk as he glances at his hands.

“Is this a spoiler?” he asks, then cackles when Jaemin's lips jut out in a pout. “Cute! I - “

The door slams, cutting Donghyuck off and Chenle peeks in from the doorway. “Hey, why was I summoned? I didn't do it, I don't know who did, I don't even live here - ” his eyes slide from Jaemin to Donghyuck. “Oh hi, Haechan. What're you doing here?”

Donghyuck's smirk grows and he throws one arm out threatrically. “Hello, Chenle-ssi! Welcome! Even though it's not my place either. But I'm glad you asked that question. If you could drag everyone else out here, please. I did KKT them, but none of us listen.”

“But I need to go!” Chenle whines. “It's my first radio show tonight and I want to make sure I'm prepared.”

Leaving Jaemin's side, he watches Donghyuck approach Chenle and put a hand on his shoulder, calm as anything. “Trust me. This won't take long.”

Jaemin opens his mouth to protest, but Donghyuck lunges and jabs him in the ribs to make him squirm. In the chaos of trying to fight him off, Mark arrives, looking bewildered, the others finally emerge from their rooms and Dream are complete. Realising that this is happening, Jaemin surrenders to his fate. They are going to tease him so mercilessly, he'll have to try so hard to one-up them (especially Donghyuck) in the future. Under Donghyuck's direction, they sit in the kitchen and he props his iPad up on the table. It's no 60” TV, but Jaemin's sure they'll get the gist of it. 

He's still kicking himself that he didn't forsee this ambush earlier when Donghyuck pushes him bodily into the centre chair with strong hands on his broad shoulders. With his members surrounding him, there's nowhere to run. Jisung flanks his right, Jeno his left. He wants to look at Jeno, but his heart is pounding and Donghyuck clears his throat, making the most of the opportunity.

“Colleagues, friends, platonic soulmates!” he announces then winks at Jeno. “Well, mostly platonic - ” 

“Donghyuck-ah,” Mark mutters softly in warning.

Donghyuck waves him off. “Chill out, I'm doing my bit. Friends,” he smiles brightly and Jaemin feels his heart soften just a little, the traitorous thing. “I called this “meeting” to celebrate.” Renjun shrugs at him, whilst everyone else remains silent, making him huff. “We're gonna watch together our little Na Jaemin do his thing in the music video.” Several voices make a fuss, but Donghyuck leans towards his iPad to input his password (he'll change it later because he thinks of everything, damn it). “Ah come on, it'll be fun! It's our Jaemminie's NCT U debut!”

With no more objections and still a slight murmur of chatter in the air, he presses play. As soon as Yukhei appears, Jaemin feels his stomach drop and can't tell whether it's fear or some sadistic form of excitement. 

With the whistling instantly catching hold of everyone just like the first time they got to hear some of the song, the energy in the room goes up until Jaemin hears them react to what feels like every single slow second ( _"Your outfits!"; "The effects are so good!"; "Yes, Na Jaemin rapper!"; "What was that? Are you… _*thrusting*_?! My eyes!"_). He even cracks a smile at their cheer for him every time they catch a glimpse of him in his individual shot, Jisung tapping his arm happily.

Then everything becomes a blur. 

He may even black out for a second because he's suddenly aware of one thing – one _person_ \- only.

As the music video with all it's aesthetic, cool appeal draws to a close, Jaemin realises that Jeno's not made a single sound. Sure, he's moved, his thigh brushing close against Jaemin's and making an ache flash through him so quick, but he's not cheered, he's not even _said_ anything. Butterflies get slightly tangled with worry in Jaemin's gut and he really wants to turn towards him. 

The music video actually ending interrupts him and he shakily smiles as there's pats on his shoulders, smiles on faces and Chenle even boldly tries to mess up his hair. Having had his hair and makeup done for the countdown broadcast earlier, Jaemin ducks away from him and turns his head towards Donghyuck, eyebrow raised expectantly instead of where he needs to be looking.

“I don't know, Haechan,” Renjun squints, looking between him and Jaemin, “I don't think we can tease him. It's too good.”

Despite himself, Jaemin feels touched. “Aw, Renjunnie! Thanks!”

“Hmm, I think you're right, for once,” Donghyuck hums. “Jaemin-ah. That was so fucking cool. Bring it in, man!”

He pulls Jaemin to his feet and his arms hug him warmly, his sweater so soft and Mark's sparkly eyes staring at them like he wants to stare at nothing else all day.

Everyone makes loud noises of agreement and, ordinarily, Jaemin would revel in this rare window of unbridled affection from his members. It's cut short by Chenle's phone ringing.

“Okay, I need to go,” he sighs, having slightly changed his mind about this cute little meeting to celebrate one of their own. He grins at Jaemin. “The guys are right. You're amazing, hyung. And I'm out! Bye!”

“Wait!” Donghyuck shrieks, making Jisung jump, startled, and Renjun groan loudly. Chenle blinks at him as his gaze slyly lands on Jeno and Jaemin feels his mouth go dry. “What's wrong, Jeno-yah? Got nothing to say about your _boyfriend_ being the best? Well,” he snorts, “for a few hours anyway.”

Mark punches Donghyuck ( _tenderly_ , Jaemin inwardly calls it) on the arm a few times whilst Jeno's eyes widen like he's caught and his mouth opens partially, but no words come out. He's a shy person, but he's not been shy around _them_ in a long time. For a split second, Jaemin dreads the idea that he hated it and doesn't want to say not to hurt his feelings then, like always, he pushes the thought aside and puts himself in the firing line, saving the day.

“Hey, Haechannie,” he says cutely, “this is about me, not Jeno.”

There's a loud scrape of the chair to his right moving backwards and Jaemin watches with the others, crestfallen, as Jeno bolts from the kitchen as quick as lightning. Moments later, a door down the hall slams and Jisung winces.

“I...” For once, Donghyuck seems speechless. “I didn't...”

Renjun rolls his eyes and sighs out in exasperation. “We were meant to be teasing Jaemin, not Jeno!”

He lifts his arms to placate. “It was a throwaway comment, I swear! Jaeminnie believes me, right?”

Concerned about Jeno whilst also still feeling a flush of pride that his work has been received so well today, Jaemin reaches over to rub Donghyuck's cheek. “Of course I believe you. This was actually kinda fun.” He puts Jeno's scattered chair back in the right place and turns to everyone with a warm smile, eyes hopping to each of them. “Bye Chenle, have a good radio show and say hi to you mom for me.” He starts to walk backwards out of the kitchen. “Mark hyung, thank you for coming over with Haechannie. Now, Renjun-ah, Jisungie - ” Jaemin claps his hands, feeling them start to grow hot with nerves. “If you'll excuse me, I should – I'll - ” he jabs his thumb over his shoulder. “Yeah.”

The wall of white noise rushes in again as he spins and scurries to Jeno's closed door. With one steadying breath in and exhaled, Jaemin knocks lightly on the door. “Jeno-yah? Are you okay?”

When there's no response, Jaemin's own anxieties crumble to be replaced by real worry for his best friend. They might share a bed and know exactly what the each other looks like naked, but Jeno's his best friend first and foremost, boyfriend second and anything that hurts him hurts Jaemin too. 

“Babe?” he tries again, hoping that if he flexes a little English, it might somehow surprise Jeno into answering him or something. “At least tell me you're alright. Chenle's gone, Mark hyung and Haechan will probably be leaving soon too. No one's gonna ask you anything you don't want to answer.” His face scrunches, unsure. “Actually, I know I just asked you to answer me, but hey, you don't even have to do that. Hey, y'know what?” Jaemin steps back from the door. “I'll leave you alone. You know where to - ”

His last words die on his tongue as the door swings open and closed. One second, Jaemin is standing outside. The next, he feels his back collide with the door to make it shut so that he and Jeno are in his room and Jeno's all up in his face. The relief of just seeing him again and that he doesn't look particularly distraught means Jaemin's shoulders can relax away from his ears and he sighs, smiling dopily. “Hi.”

Jeno blinks, apparently lost again for a moment, before his fists tighten in Jaemin's sweater. “What the _fuck_ was that?” he hisses.

Jaemin shivers in his hold and doubt flies away as he licks his dry lips and Jeno's eyes glance down and back up, confirming Jaemin's theory. He dares to raise his chin a little. “Did you like it?”

Instead of answering, Jeno lets go of Jaemin's sweater to suddenly fit his palm up against his cock. As expected, he's soft but that doesn't stop Jeno from giving him a little squeeze and he gasps at the promise of it all. He bites down on his lip when Jeno grabs his wrist with his other hand, their noses almost touching as Jeno presses Jaemin's fingers between his legs too. He's at half-mast already. “So that's a yes then?” he squeaks, clearing his throat when his voice breaks.

Jeno tilts his head and his eyes blur into curved lines as he smiles, endeared, before he pushes forward the last inch. Jaemin closes his eyes to brace for impact, so is entirely caught off guard when Jeno's lips brush gently across his. He moves his hand from Jaemin's cock to stroke at his hip instead, over his jeans. He nudges Jaemin's jaw with his mouth and Jaemin turns his head as a breath flutters out of him when Jeno kisses his neck. He wants to let go, but they usually make it a point to be as discreet as possible when there's a group of people in their dorm. As much as he enjoyed it in the end, Jaemin still curses Donghyuck a second time, this one inside his head.

On the other hand, Jeno seems to have no such qualms and his hands feel like they're everywhere as they skim up and down Jaemin's clothed body and keep him standing by the door. Eventually, Jeno pulls on the neck of Jaemin's sweater and his lips first kiss the left side of Jaemin's collarbone, his teeth nipping at the same spot.

“Jen, please,” he sighs, feeling his knees weaken. His head tilts back towards his boyfriend, searching for Jeno's mouth to shut him up as he moans softly against Jaemin's skin. Afterwards, the room falls quiet. He can hear their slightly elevated breathing, but nothing else. Finding it strange, Jaemin gains some of his strength back. He lets Jeno kiss his lips one more then slides his arm around Jeno's back. “Hey, listen.”

“What?”

“Shhh! I mean, listen to that!” he urges, raising an eyebrow.

“What?” Jeno huffs, eyes alight with mirth. “There's nothing to listen to!”

“Exactly.” he grins. “That's weird, right? They were making a lot of noise five minutes ago and now nothing.”

Pushing Jeno off him, Jaemin turns to open the door. “Baby, what are you doing?”

Always curious, he stumbles into the hallway again. He has a clear view of part of the kitchen from here. Everything looks normal. He listens for signs of life and finds none. As he passes by Renjun and Jisung's rooms, their doors are open and rooms unoccupied. The living room is untouched and Jaemin ends up back in the kitchen. Instead of Donghyuck's iPad, there's something yellow on the small kitchen table. It's a note, scrawled hastily, that reads:

GONE OUT. CALL IF AN EMERGENCY. DON'T THANK US.

Crossed out below is “be safe”, Jaemin thinks, and his hand curls as he cringes, releasing when a pair of strong arms hug him from behind and Jeno's voice in his ear. “Happy now?”

“Pretty sure this is Renjunnie.” Jaemin picks the note up to show Jeno, trembling when Jeno kisses behind his ear, his earlobe and the sensitive curve. “And either – _ah!_ \- Mark hyung's being sweet or this is Haechan's idea of a joke, underneath - _oh_!”

His eyes roll back as Jeno undoes the buckle on his belt one-handed and gropes him from the outside again, rubbing with the heel of his palm. The note falls to the floor and he feels Jeno's lips curl into a smile. “Curiosity satisfied?”

“About this, yeah.” Jeno's lips are waiting as Jaemin moves in his arms to cup his jaw and he swoops in to kiss him. He lets Jaemin be both of their front facing eyes and a guiding touch as they trip back towards his room, ready to take advantage of an empty home as he pulls down on the zip on Jaemin's jeans. Dressed in track pants and a hoodie because he didn't have to be on camera today, Jeno's pants are almost at his knees when Jaemin pushes him back onto his bed and climbs on after him. No sooner is he comfortable on top, Jeno's growl is swallowed by them making out, but Jaemin's moan isn't as Jeno flips their positions with barely any energy used and Jaemin lands beneath him, strong fingers laid across his wrists. Jaemin is far from a weak man, both of them lithe from dancing and enthusiastic about the gym, and it's Jeno who looks destroyed from the inside out when they pull apart for a breather.

“Fuck, Jaem. You're so hot.” he groans, knees briefly squeezing Jaemin's torso. “Do I tell you that enough?”

“Of course you do,” he coos, pushing Jeno's darkened hair away from his face just to see his bangs flop over his forehead again, soft and so incredibly attractive. His fingers itch every time Jeno runs his own hands through his hair in public. “You've told me I'm beautiful many, many times.”

"You are," Jaemin suddenly feels Jeno's dick grind against his own, the sensation dulled a little by their clothing, at least on his side. "But you're so hot too; you know this."

Jeno starts kicking his pants away from his shins, in the mood to escalate, until Jaemin awkwardly joins in and his lean thighs slide from his hips and Jaemin feels Jeno's ass press right over the open fly of his jeans. Jaemin's hands slither to the hem of Jeno's hoodie in reply and he's entirely distracted by the possibility of even more skin when Jeno returns to Jaemin's collarbone. Instead of kisses though, he _sucks_ hard and Jaemin arches his back to get closer to the feeling, but there's a grown man straddling him, so he has to settle for trying to angle his squirming hips just right as his cock twitches in his underwear.

He's successful when Jeno leaves his collarbone alone to sit up. His ears are red and he opens his mouth to talk, so Jaemin fits his hands just underneath the hem of his hoodie and he finds the cleft of Jeno's ass with his hardness. 

Confessions come tumbling out of him. "That's why I couldn't say anything earlier. Not in front of the guys. There's jokes and then there's - _shit_! - I wanted to rip your clothes off the second I saw you onscreen."

Jeno's touch has moved beneath Jaemin's sweater too, pawing at his pecs, and he feels exposed when the sweater is bunched up into the crook of his armpits and Jeno's fingers pass delicately over his sensitive nipples.

"Only thing missing was a lack of skin," he smiles sweetly, before pinching one of Jaemin's nipples carefully, pressure rather than sharp, flinching pain. "Shame, really. But I saw you anyway, fucking the camera with your pretty eyes."

Jaemin looks up at Jeno through his long eyelashes, watches him nod in approval and his hoodie and Jaemin's sweater end up tossed on the floor. Unrestrained, Jaemin sits up with Jeno still in his lap but with control of his nipples, playing until they grow hot and tender.

"Sure, you're not in charge of choreo, but you dance so well, baby." Jaemin noses around his neck, exploring and kissing and licking in thanks for the compliments, this confessional that's spilling out because Jeno couldn't yell and cheer for giggles at the time. "It was like seeing you for the first time again. I'm on the other side and I'm really seeing what fans see. Your skill, your flow, your energy, your - " Jaemin will let him talk, but he can't resist squeezing Jeno's ass, hands in his boxer briefs grabbing firm cheeks. Jeno jolts with a huff. "Oh! Should I stop?"

Jaemin kisses him hard for being cute and intends to keep it playful, but they quickly get drawn into heavily making out and Jeno's groaning into his mouth when he's laid onto the bed and Jaemin loses his jeans next. With just underwear left, Jaemin feels Jeno reach in to touch his cock properly as they stay connected, stroking until he's leaking. They have lube on the nightstand ready and his body is rolling with the rhythm of Jeno's smooth tugging before he realises what he's doing. 

Jeno notices immediately though and shimmies out of his briefs with a flick of his wrist and spreads his legs. Jaemin dives back in again with his lips and wet fingers and Jeno clings to him impatiently, clearly about to make another move once he's prepped enough, except Jaemin pulls his fingers free too soon. He's still a little tense with anticipation and a thrill runs down Jaemin's spine as he lets go of Jeno with a sly smile. 

"Turn around," he says, voice deep with arousal. "On all fours, babe. Let me see you."

Jeno looks like he wants to argue, like he's got plans of his own hidden in his eyes, and Jaemin chooses that moment to step beside the bed and get naked. Jeno obeys and Jaemin's heart feels full as he shuffles behind him and pats his ass fondly.

"Thank you for your sweet words, babe."

"You're - _oh god_! - " Jaemin holds his dick steady and watches Jeno's body accept him, surprised but adjusting quickly. "You're very welcome."

Jaemin swaps his grip on both Jeno's hips for one of his shoulders and uses the leverage to impale him a little more, pulling his ass back onto his dick before pulling out almost all the way sooner than expected.

"Ooh, you're so tight," he purrs, hand sliding down the front of Jeno's torso as he clenches and shudders in his arms. "You feel fucking incredible right now, Jen - taking my dick so well - "

"Please - yes - " he groans, hands on the bed curling into fists and Jaemin feels his dick twitch inside Jeno at the sight of his sexy forearms flexing, veins in sharp relief. Needing them on him, Jaemin leans over his back and, still opening Jeno onto his dick, kisses his knuckles and puts his arms up near his neck. Jeno gets the idea to hold on just like that and tips his mouth awkwardly behind, searching. Jaemin meets him hungrily halfway and smooths down his toned abs as he thrusts forward. A bright memory whips past his closed eyes, kaleidoscope colours and wishes, and Jeno's moan breathes between them. "Did you think of me? When you danced?"

Jaemin can feel his hips pop, the heat of the studio lights, the blaring playback all around him and knows Jeno's about to milk him dry. He nuzzles, burying his chuckle in Jeno's nape. "Sadly not. Couldn't risk popping a boner right there, could I?"

Jeno reaches back to give Jaemin's ass a cheeky squeeze of his own, encouraging. "Now's your chance, give it to me, come on."

Like a really annoying loop, the video plays behind Jaemin's closed eyes until reality and what's inside his head start to merge. His hands are down, his hips rolling, but its no longer into thin air. 

There's resistance and warmth and a body covered in sweat, shimmering skin over an undulating spine. 

Feet shuffling like countless times before, but now he's thrusting, not rolling, and a pair of dark brown eyes look over their shoulder. He'd know those eyes anywhere.

Jeno getting louder breaks the illusion with a start, his husky groans better than any fantasy and Jaemin jerks, hitting him just right.

"Oh, it's so sexy you can do that," Jeno whimpers like he's unravelling and Jaemin nearly gets ahead of him there and then, gritting his teeth. "Yeah - that's it - fuck me hard with - with your big, pretty dick - "

"Jen! I'm gonna - fuck, fuck, fuck - " he chokes as Jeno's ass grips him tight and his fingers peel one of Jaemin's hands away from his hip to hold instead. It's so at odds with the filth right now and one of the many reasons Jaemin's ass over heart in love with him. "Where do you want - ? Can I come - "

"Inside, come inside me - fill me up - as you wish - "

Jaemin splutters an ugly sound that makes Jeno grin, eyes invisible, as he's caught between a giggle and a moan. His hips twitch erratically, losing it and he sighs deeply as he lets go, his mind floating somewhere he can't reach.

Thighs burning, he topples into the sheets with Jeno still under him and they both grunt from the impact, dizzy and sticky.

"And it's not even my birthday," Jaemin giggles properly into the silence of the aftermath and Jeno groans into his pillow, his ears flaming red like his neck. Jaemin can't resist pressing his lips there, tasting literally how hot he is and new sweat.

"Your greasiness affects me sometimes, shut up," he mumbles, wriggling a hand out to tap in the direction of Jaemin's ass in reprimand.

"You mean my dick makes you stupid?"

Jaemin's growing smile falters when he sees the look in Jeno's eyes as he turns his face to the side. His toes slide behind Jaemin's calf and he's so agile Jaemin can barely take the bulge of his biceps, the twist and the core strength all in before he's back where he starte, pinned by Jeno's body. He doesn't really mind and especially not when he sees that Jeno is still hard before he realises what that means and guilt comes crashing in.

"You didn't come? Maybe my dick makes _me_ stupid."

Jeno laughs not unkindly and tickles under Jaemin's chin affectionately because it always cheers them both up. "Not your fault, baby. I tried my best not to."

Jaemin raises his eyebrow, confused and needing an explanation. He gets one when Jeno shoulders his legs open and he kisses a path down Jaemin's body. He briefly sucks the wet head of Jaemin's dick into his equally wet, warm mouth for two seconds, tasting what's left of Jaemin's come before he's shoved away by the heel of Jaemin's hand against his unruly bangs.

"Don't, I'll come again."

Jeno kisses the pout off his face. "Mmm, we're gonna explore that one day. And it'll be amazing."

Jaemin feels his stomach swoop at the thought and he's still wondering about it when there's a tongue near his asshole. Jeno holds him firmly through him being startled and tries again, his tongue fluttering gently over his quivering hole and his hand cupping Jaemin's spent cock just as carefully. He's taking what's his too and Jaemin flushes down to his chest, brown nipples darkened on pink skin.

He loosens Jaemin like this so well, he's practically putty in Jeno's hands when he squeezes his tip into tight heat. "Not so cocky now, huh? No, you're such a good boy."

Jaemin grabs at the sheets and then at the backs of his knees, restless, and it opens him up for more of Jeno's cock, displaying talents of his own. He gasps Jeno's name as he fills him then unfolds Jaemim's legs so he's resting against his chest. Arms wrapped around them for stability, his balls meet Jaemin's ass.

"They might get to see you act all hot and sexy out there, but this is only - " he punches forward and tingles spread everywhere in Jaemin's body. " - this is only for me."

Jaemin agrees fervently, anything to get to see Jeno come, but he's not without his teasing. He keeps the pace, making Jaemin feel as deliriously full as he probably did stuffed with throbbing cock, and bends Jaemin's knees towards his chest to be able to flick the tip of his tongue into the slightly parted seam of Jaemin's mouth and his eyes glisten wantonly. It's the crossover between the Jeno he knows and stage Jeno who he obviously also knows and he shivers, gathering Jeno close and panting and moaning in his ear, spiralling. He clenches over and over as Jeno hammers into him mercilessly.

Already standing on the precipice before Jeno decided he wanted a piece of the action, Jaemin makes out with him with his head clamped between his hands and his cock buried deep. It's because of the kissing he doesn't anticipate Jeno touching his dick, so it's a shock when he passes his hand over him. 

Jaemin's body seizes and shivers, spurting less come onto his stomach this time as Jeno releases with the sexiest low murmur Jaemin's ever heard in his life. It felt like it was just for him to experience, even though there's no one else around to overhear and a wave of how lucky he is overwhelms his soft heart.

After they've glided back down to earth, they stay tangled together on their sides, feet entwined and arms cuddling each other chest to chest and eye to eye. Again, Jeno is close enough they can touch noses. Jaemin nuzzles him to his nose twitch and he pecks him on the mouth.

"Well, you win." he sighs dreamily, aching but sated.

"Huh?"

"Babe, I think…" In the pause, Jaemin runs his fingers gently up and down Jeno's spine, making him wait until he sleepily looks into Jaemin's sparkling eyes. They should shower because Renjun and Jisung will probably be back soon, so he needs to tell Jeno the truth right now. "I think you win best reaction of the day."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies. Any kudos and/or comments are greatly appreciated x
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) & [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)


End file.
